User blog:Woybff/WATG Movie Act 5
Act 5-Sadness Road Scene 1 (Every character is at dinning table for breakfast, execpt Natalie and Craig) Wander:(sitting there depressed) Shae:Everything okay, Wander? Wander:I couldn't sleep last night. Shae:Why not? Wander:This stupid flarpin' thing! Rat:(walks over to Wander) Be a real man and say the real word, sick boy. Shae:Please go away, Rat. Rat:Whatever. (walks back to his spot) Peri:I just can't believe she actually did it... Raichu:Well maybe we could prevent this from happening, Peri. Pig:I got it. Peri:Got what? Pig:Pearls Before Swine, don't you get it, Peri? We could save her life. Peri:I get ya now, Pig. Guard Duck:Sir, that is a great idea. Why couldn't I see it. I will inform Sylvia and Strong Bad after this. Andrea:So today's the day. Wander:Where's Cookie? Sylvia:Go check on her. Scene 2 (the sky has dark clouds) Wander:(runs to the roof) Woybff! Woybff:Hey, Wander. (smiles) Wander:What the crap are you doin'? Woybff:I've been waiting for you or someone to tell you I was the on roof going to sing you a song. Wander:Why the flarp did you want to do that? Woybff:I was thinking last night, and if you didn't want to pick me I just wanted to sing you a song to remember me. Wander:What really? Woybff:Yeah. Wander:Let's hear it? Woybff:(sings "So I Could Find My Way" by Enya) Wander:(cries afterwards) Woybff:I'm sorry, Wandie. Wander:You're fine, you're fine. Peepers:What the flarp are you guys doin' on the roof, get your butts down here! Queen Peri's beating up Lord Hater! Scene 3 Peri:(beating up Lord Hater) Never hurt my friend again! Lord Hater:Well-well...I'm gonna have too. 'Cause I picked Andrea. Homestar:(walks into the closet screaming) Strong Sad:(walks to the closet) It's okay, Homestar. Homestar:No, no it's not Elephant Man. Strong Sad:Come on, Homestar, get out of the closet. Homestar:(puts in his The Spine CD in a CD player and plays Wearing a Raincoat to calm himself) Strong Sad:Hey you like They Might Be Giants too? Homestar:I just don't like 'em, I perform with them. Strong Sad:Oh yeah. (gets jealous and walks off) (While the rest of the song is playing Homestar smiles and hums along) Homestar:(gets out of the closet) Oh hi, Raichu. What happened to Peri? Raichu:She decide to take Lord Hater to the hospital 'cause she punched in the nose. PSA, when you hurt Queen Peri's friends, you are screwed. Craig is also here. Homestar:Did he and the others decide yet. Raichu:We are waiting for Peri to return. Oh and Peepers will pay for the hopstial bill. Homestar:No wonder everyone thinks that about him. Raichu:About what? Well Peri's back. Let's go see what they picked. Scene 4 (Everyone but Craig, Wander, Sylvia, Peepers is sitting on the ground) (Craig, Wander, Sylvia, and Peepers are sitting on the couch) Craig:Alright, let's start the poll. Since Hater picked Andrea that's plus one for her. Peepers, what's your judgement? Peepers:Goat, Strong Sad, Shae and I met last night talking about this. We think Woybff should have the crown because she has been princess the longest, she has liked the show the longest, and she frickin' saved you from Dora and her leadly friends. Craig:Good points. So it's a tie. Sylvia, you are next. Sylvia:Woybff 'cause she's my foster kid. Woybff:Don't be biased, Sylvia. Craig:And I picked Andrea. Peepers:What's your reasoning? Craig:She's still watching WOY. Peepers:And you gave up on all of us. Craig:Well she hasn't. Do you need a moment, Wander? Wander:(nods) (flashing back to the three first horrible WATB episodes, The Force, The Missing Stars dance sence, The Blocker when Foxy murders Starlight, getting a magnet out of Woybff's nose, The Question when he asks to marry Woybff, and The Shipping War when Woystar wins the shipping war with Moment by Nate Ruess plays) Andrea! (cries) Woybff:(gasps) Craig:That settles it. Woybff get out of this castle. Woybff:(runs to her room) Scene 5 (Set Fire to the Third Bar plays) Woybff:(beats the crap outta her pillows) Rat:(peeks in) Woybff:(facing her pillows) (talking to herself) Yeah you're always nice. That's just bull crap. You wrecked a buncha times. Rat:(looks shocked) Woybff:I know I should be understanding, but I can't. It's in all the cases. I just can't be a nice person and let them get my hands on him. It's just a lie my father said. (punchs pillow) (starts screaming) I'm all the swear words in the frickin' world! (sobs for the rest of the song) (Song ends) Homestar:(walks to Rat) Rat:What do I do? Homestar:I don't know. I just like these things take it's course. Rat:Really? Homestar:I've never tried talkin' to her during a meltdown before. Rat:I gonna try. (enters her room) (talks calmly) Do you wanna hear about the time I shot Pig's Uncle Joe? Woybff:(stops crying) Okay. Homestar:Holy crap, Rat's a genius! Category:Blog posts